Heart Beat Vamp
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Doujin-Based Request. Vampire! AU. Alfred was turned into a vampire by Arthur as a child. Except, instead of staying his little brother, Al's fallen in love with him. His heart beat races at the very thought... FAIL Summary! Full details inside!


11 November 2011 – 8:18 PM

This was a doujin-fic request by KhonsuYue. I hope I please his/her, mighty powers that be.

Title: Heart Beat Vamp  
>Doujinka: Hobby Hobby<br>Pairing: USUK  
>Rating: T (to be safe)<br>Warnings: Vampire! UK and US :D, Priest! France (wtf?), Blood, Coffins, Assaulting a Child (wait... what the hell?), FLASHBACKS THAT I TOOK ARTISTIC LICENSE TO WRITE (because everything needs a weird back story)

Note: I don't own Hetalia, Vampirism, the Clergy, a coffin, nor Hershey's chocolate syrup.

Enjoy!

NOTE ON QUOTATION MARKS! My sister recently got Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (the UK one) and I took the way of typing dialogue and speech from that book.

'asdfgasdg' = talking!

"_asdobodfnb_" = thoughts!

* * *

><p>Away from the hustle and bustle of the city, there is a small town with a mansion that is especially luxurious and antique. When the evening hour arrives with the echoing toll of bells, the master of this mansion regularly enjoys the flavour of an entire bottle of chocolate syrup.<p>

The master looked at the corner of his eyes to see his charge grabbing the bottle and chugging it down. He held his cup of chocolate-drowned tea steady.

One bottle... of chocolate syrup.

The bottle was slammed down onto the table by the young man. 'Woo!'

Alfred smiled, his fangs gleaming in the sunset orange that was coming through the windows and his glasses refracting the gentle vermilion glow of the sun. 'I really have to keep watch of how much Hershey's Chocolate Syrup I drink! One bottle is enough for me!'

'That's not just one bottle; it's more like an entire container.' Arthur glared at the other, knowing the teen would keep drinking through a container of syrup bottles if left unwatched. 'You drink way too much, Alfred!'

Alfred, still smiling, just answered, 'There's no difference if it's one bottle or more than one bottle! You're as picky as ever, Arthur!'

Arthur stood up, growling. 'I'm not being picky! It's just that you never have common sense-'

'Ah!' Alfred interjected, seeing something catch his eye and walking over to the window. 'Take a look here!'

'Oi, listen to me!'

Alfred turned to Arthur. 'There's smoke coming out of Francis' house. That means it's time for dinner!' The smoke came from a neighbouring home across the road, warm and inviting.

'Jeez, you guys show up here everyday.' Francis groaned once his neighbours came over, the immortals just walking in like it was nothing. His back was to them. 'Why do I have to work hard to take care of you tasteless couple...!'

Arthur frowned, hands on his hips. ''Love thy neighbour.' It's your job to lovingly care for everyone without asking for anything in return, Mr. Priest.'

Francis stayed with his back to the vampires. 'That's that, but this is different. I just want to give my love to cute girls! And beautiful people!'

Alfred grinned, coming over to friendly pat the Frenchman on the back. 'Then that should be no problem! Francis, you used to always call me cute!'

Francis grinned back in annoyance. 'Yeah, but you were a child back then. It's a little bit different now.'

The American stopped patting. '…'

'…'

As Alfred went to sit down at the table, the priest turned to the older vampire. 'Arthur, isn't he getting bigger lately?'

'Ah...' Arthur said. 'Nowadays, he seems to heading down that direction, though I didn't raise him that way...'

Francis frowned. 'I guess it's because he's always eating...'

Alfred smiled. 'Gosh~ You guys are so noisy back there! I just want to eat already.'

'Well,' Arthur explained. 'Generally it's just something that comes with adulthood.' Wait... 'Nn?'

Some aroma was in the air... So strong...

_Thi- This smell is... _Arthur punched Francis in the face. 'Francis, you bastard!'

Francis, on the ground, held a hand to his face. 'What was that for? Fuck!'

'Damn you- You seriously messed up! There's no mistaking that smell!' Arthur turned to his younger brother. 'Al! Alfred!'

Alfred sat at the table, a slightly thick piece of bread with butter and something green on it. '?'

'Stop! Wait! Don't eat that!' cried the older vampire again. He reached out, hand flat against the air to signal the other to stop eating the meal. 'It's garlic! It's garlic; Don't...'

'Ahh...' With that, Alfred chomped down, fangs easily piercing through the soft, yet crunchy slice of garlic bread.

'...eat...'

'Om...' An audible chew.

'...it...'

A loud swallow. 'Delicious!'

* * *

><p>'You guys are okay with crosses and silver; you don't mind being in the sun and daybreak does nothing to you, no?' Francis chuckled. 'Don't think I'll forget so easily. You guys are vampires.'<p>

Alfred really paid no mind and continued to eat.

Arthur sat with a fist to his mouth, almost trying to filter the air that he would breathe in, fangs out in annoyance. 'Garlic stinks...

'In any case! This guy here lacks any sort of common sense!' The Briton pointed accusingly at his younger charge. 'I'm of pure blood, not some mixed breed! This guy is too annoying!'

Francis sighed. 'You say that, but you're the one who spoils Alfred more than anyone else.' He lifted his wine glass, shook it in a circle slightly to make sure the taste and concentration would be the same for the entirety of the drink.

Arthur became just a wee bit nervous. 'Th-That's because it's my fault for dragging him into this... I have to take responsibility for it.'

His fork still in his mouth from eating a bit of chicken, Alfred snorted. 'Oh ho, so I'm annoying, huh? I was just a human child when it happened.'

The American glared at his British maker. 'I'm still traumatized from being attacked by a vampire in the dark. You didn't even let me know.'

_Alfred, only about eight years old, wandered in the quiet woods behind his house. Living in New Haven was too much fun, seeing as there was some thing, someone, some creature was always moving about. Tonight he was looking for a rabbit that had a little heart on its side._

_'Blast...' Alfred looked up, looking around like his little rabbit friend, everywhere gazed at to make sure that he wasn't being sneaked up on._

_There! A man in a dark cloak. A noble! His mother had always said to be very nice to the nobles because they were rich and educated._

_Alfred dashed over to the man, who looked up._

_Alfred stopped as glowing red eyes turned to him._

_'I-' the man gasped out, groggily standing up._

_'Sir... Are you okay?' Alfred whispered loud enough for the man to hear. He was so scared right now._

_The man began to walk to him. 'I'm so sorry.'_

_Alfred struggled when the man collapsed on his knees in front of him and held on to him._

_'I'm so sorry.'_

_Alfred felt something pierce his neck, like fire._

'Hey, it was a matter of life or death for me! I had no choice,' Arthur said in his defence. 'It was a state of emergency for me, but I couldn't just leave a child like that! I couldn't bear to see such a poor creature die like that, so I made him into a vampire too, even though he would turn into a huge pain in the ass after he grew up.'

Alfred just chewed away at his dinner.

'You don't sound too pleased about his growth.' France sipped his wine.

'…'

Chew, chew.

Arthur threw his face into his hands. 'Life was so good back then!' He turned to Alfred, thinking about when the boy wore shorts, suspenders, and cute dress shirts. 'You were seriously so cute! You were so small and would follow me around saying 'Arthur, Arthur!'

The teen just looked in annoyance at the other vampire.

'You were no different from a human child, but after you grew up, it just wasn't the same!'

Alfred frowned. He hated these rants. '…'

'Yeah, but human children grow just as fast, too.' Francis chuckled, his hand the perch for his head to stay on as he leant against the table. 'It's just that Alfred's life is a little more uncommon. It's almost cheating.'

Alfred felt his cheeks burn with exasperation. 'You always complain about others, but look at yourselves. A vampire and a priest in an inseparable relationship, both missing common sense as well.'

'Inseparable!' Arthur scoffed. 'This barely even counts as a relationship! He tried to kill me with garlic!'

'You're overreacting,' Francis accused.

'What was that?' Arthur asked, baring his fangs. 'I'm seriously going to bite you to death, you bastard! You were never a friend to me! I'll kill you!'

Francis felt nervous now. 'You starting to turn pale...' he countered. 'Maybe you need to drink some blood.'

'You idiot, didn't I tell you before that I stopped drinking human blood?' Arthur sat back, his hand against his chin, thumb against the bottom of his cheek, in what would've been an elegant pose. 'I'm a gentleman now!'

After Al had stopped drinking it...

_'Arfur! I don't like it!'_

_Arthur sighed. He had brought someone willing to give blood, and now Alfred wouldn't take the chance to learn how to drink blood on his own. 'Excuse me, miss.'_

_'No problem, sir.'_

_He walked over to the child, kneeling down and holding his shoulders. 'Alfred, you can't keep drinking from me. You have to learn how to drink blood on your own; that way you can get bigger and be healthy-'_

_'No! I don't like it!' Alfred turned away from the other. His eyes were watery. Arthur saw this._

_'Alfred... Are you afraid that she's scared?'_

_'…'_

_Arthur sighed. He turned to the young girl. 'You can leave now.'_

_The girl appeared confused. 'He doesn't want my blood?'_

_'He was very frightened when he was turned.' Arthur thought back to that night. Alfred's almost blue lips, the glazed look in his eyes... 'Please leave, miss.'_

_Alfred whimpered. He couldn't stop the tears. It had only been about a decade since he was turned. Arthur had been teaching him so many things, but drinking from someone else besides Arthur... What if they were scared like he had been? What if he couldn't stop himself from drinking? What if-?_

_'Alfred?' The child looked up at his adoptive older brother. The Englishman looked down and then knelt to embrace the other. 'You can always drink from me, all right? I know of some substitutes to blood as well...'_

_Alfred gripped at the dark vest the vampire always wore. 'Thank you, Arfur...'_

Francis laughed softly. 'The both of you are like brothers with no common sense.'

* * *

><p>For a quick run-down:<p>

Arthur: He is a pure-bred vampire who has the face of a child, but has lived for around 1000 years. A few hundred years ago, he couldn't beat the hunger any more and sucked Alfred's blood. He felt bad about killing a child and now had Alfred living with him.

He loves tea and wine and the scent of roses during mealtime. He and Francis are like cats and dogs.

Alfred: He's a child from Arthur's past who the vampire attacked and turned into a vampire. However, he still retains his human nature and his outward appearance has grown into that of an adult's.

He has no problem with crosses or garlic, but he is easily scared. He doesn't like to suck blood, but he enjoys other delicious things in the world! Like hamburgers, dude!

Francis: He is Arthur and Alfred's neighbour. He only ever strikes out against priests, but he abuses love like one. He doesn't believe in hunting vampires and goes with the idea of sharing life, and love.

There isn't anything in particular about the two vampires that makes him upset, but if anyone calls him a baldy for his age, it seriously offends him! _Baisse-toi!_

* * *

><p>Alfred POV<p>

"_There's also a reason why I've been turned into a vampire."_

'... Al. Let me drink your blood,' Arthur said as they left Francis' house for an evening stroll.

'…' Alfred lowered his head slightly in irritation. 'You know, a little while ago, you told Francis you were a gentleman.'

'It's been a while, so it's okay.' Arthur did seem a bit pale. 'Tea, wine, and chocolates only go so far...

'Besides,' Arthur began, swallowing the nerve-produced saliva in his mouth, gulping in anxiousness. 'I no longer drink human blood.'

'…' Alfred stared at the other. He then closed his eyes, resolute.

'That's right. It's fine.'

"_Arthur likes to drink blood from me. I guess it's delicious to him."_ Arthur laid his hand on Alfred's shoulder, when he noticed that he couldn't reach up like before.

'… Lean over a little.'

The American did so. _"I've grown taller and my body... has grown (a little) too."_

He saw Arthur bare his fangs, the other's now red eyes boring into his neck..

"_About that change. At that time, I was afraid of Arthur's bite."_ The piercing of his skin was easy, his body relaxed as first teeth, then gums and lips, made contact with his neck. Arthur was drinking from his jugular vein. He held onto Alfred's shoulder.

"But now I think... I'm completely fine with it."

Arthur, not sated, pulled out his fangs slightly, seeking a different angle and licking at any blood that escaped. Alfred closed an eye in pain. It was small though. Arthur buried his fangs in deep again, his hand now gripping at Alfred's jacket collar.

"_No... But... Right now, something feels different."_

Arthur adjusted again, his bottom lip almost touching Alfred's Adam's Apple. He did not see Alfred's cheeks grow deep pink roses to decorate themselves. "My head feels not. My heart won't stop throbbing."

Arthur, finally full, gave the wound a lick to heal it. As he pulled back, Alfred met the other's green eyes with his own.

'Somehow you have more blood these day...' Arthur scolded. 'As I thought you should lose some weight.'

'FUCK YOU, ARTHUR!' The teenager turned away.

'What's wrong?' Arthur chided. 'I'm just trying to give you advice.'

Alfred just felt his cheeks heat up some more. _"What is it... this feeling..."_

'What's wrong?' Arthur asked, concerned at the other's silence. 'You're not feeling well?'

'Th-That's not it!' Alfred protested loudly. 'I'm always healthy!'

"_That's right. Arthur and Francis would be surprised, because I'm strong and cool and perfect._

"_I can't handle this..."_

* * *

><p>'Hey Arthur!' Alfred held his arm out. 'It's time for me to drive the stake through a vampire's heart! Are you prepared!'<p>

Arthur braced himself against the wall, his skin sweaty with anticipation. 'R... really... No... do you really want to do that sort of thing... One day you'll stand over my corpse and realise that we're all going to pass on to another world and you'll eventually do that same-'

'What are you talking about?'

A series of beeps, whooshes, and 'pew's came from the new game system that Arthur had gotten for Alfred.

Arthur, calming down, sat down next to where Alfred sat on the couch. 'Oh... it's just a game...' The bright lights were annoying.

'Shit! It doesn't matter how many times I attack and attack this boss; he always ends up reviving himself!' Alfred frantically pressed the buttons on the controller. 'The way he evolves is horrifying!

'FUCK YOU UNDEAD!'

'But you're one too...' Arthur mumbled. Looking at the screen, he noted, 'Ah, you're attacking him again. You're surprisingly bad at this.'

Alfred pouted. 'If you don't think it's so hard, they why don't you try!'

'HUH? It's impossible for me...'

'Just try it!'

A few moments later, Alfred was laughing as the words 'YOU LOSE' appeared in bloody letter on the screen.

'Shut up, I told you!'

"_I can't handle this."_ Alfred playfully patting Arthur's back for the horrible video game attempt._ "Because all I can do is reject this feeling. Yes..._

"_I'm okay with that."_

Arthur stretched in his seat. 'All right. I think it's time to go to sleep.'

'What? Already?' Alfred whined. 'But it's not even dark out!'

'It doesn't matter where I'm at or what someone says, I sill don't do well in the morning sun,' Arthur explained. He looked at the other, who was clutching a pillow.

'That's true, but...' Alfred gripped the pillow tighter.

Arthur smirked. 'Ha ha~ Why, are you so scared after playing that game?'

Alfred cried back. 'I... I can't help it! I'm just someone who's always scared!'

'Yeah, now that you mention it...' Arthur rubbed his neck, thinking about how Alfred acted as a child. '…

'Well, do you want to sleep together? Like in the old days.' Arthur thought back to when he would swaddle Alfred in a blanket, the lad so small for his age, and the two would sleep in Arthur's coffin.

'Huh? Together! With me!'

'Don't act surprised like that! There's nothing weird about it! Nothing weird!' The Brit frowned.

'I-I know!' Alfred yelled, continuing to squeeze his pillow. "But..." He looked at the older vampire. "With him... Together?" He lowered his head, confused. "Ngh... Again, my heart is..."

'… It's not that big of a deal if you don't want to.' Alfred didn't see Arthur's face. When he lifted his head, the Brit was walking away from him. 'Besides, I'm sorry to say that someone with a weight problem like you wouldn't be able to fit in a coffin with me anyway. Well then, you can go ahead and stay awake 'til dawn.

'But who knows what kind of things will come out then.'

'WAIT!' Alfred screamed, jumping up. 'Stop telling me such scary things!'

Arthur continued walking. 'This town is filled with many eerie rumours. In addition to myself, they say there are tons of witches and headless ghosts wandering around.'

Alfred grabbed the other's wrist, forgoing the pillow. 'WAH! We should sleep to-'

He felt Arthur's fingers brush his wrist, almost as though the other wanted to grab his hand as well. '…'

Arthur turned towards him and saw that Alfred held his hands up and away from the Brit, as though trying to get space between them.

Alfred couldn't read the other's expression.

'What's with you?'

Alfred stammered. 'It's just... Um...' He rubbed his neck.

'It's nothing... Good night, I guess I'll go sleep by myself.'

Arthur was silent, his gaze focused on his brother. '…'

* * *

><p>A few days later, Francis was talking to the vampire brothers. 'Ah~ Today is no good, no good at all. I have a date!'<p>

Arthur frowned. 'A date? Didn't you say something about winning over the florist girl's heart a few days ago?' Alfred didn't partake in the conversation. He was clueless, honestly.

'Ah~ Um... This is a different girl.'

Arthur pulled at the Frenchman's hair, ignoring his screams. 'I'm shocked that someone as promiscuous as you can still be a priest!'

'Ouch—! I'm not promiscuous!' Pushing Arthur away, he closed his eyes and began to speak. 'Isn't love meant to satisfy all and rescue all? There's no sin in having a mutual desire to be together! No matter what, love is love. When you feel hand to hand, the heat of your lips, and your warm bodies being pressed together...

'You bastard – Don't talk about those kind of things in front of Al!' Arthur held his brother, as if protecting him.

Francis sighed. '...You still treat Alfred like such a child.' Turning to the younger vampire, he posed a question. 'Do you understand how big this is? Haven't you ever experienced love at least one or twice?'

Alfred felt his cheeks burn. 'L... Love...' He had never thought about it...

'That's right,' Francis confirmed smirking. He came a bit closer to the adolescent. 'When your chest starts pounding and your entire body grows hot with excitement... It's love-'

'SHUT IT, YOU PERV-BASTARD!' Arthur battle-cried, kicking the Frenchman in the head.

On the walk home, Alfred stayed behind his brother a bit, both quiet.

After a few minutes...

'Al.' Alfred looked up when the Briton said his name. '… Is there a girl you love?'

Alfred felt his heart beat strongly, almost hearing the pulse in his ears. '…' Arthur was slightly turned toward him, but he faced forward and continued walking.

'Its probably still too early for you.'

Alfred lowered his gaze, his ears filled by the beating of his heart.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on his windowsill, a little alcove, staring out at the night sky. The hand on his chest felt the throbbing of his heart, the thudding seeming stronger.<p>

He thought about what Francis had said. _'When you chest starts pounding, and when your entire body grows hot with excitement...'_

His cheeks were hot.

_'It's love!'_

Alfred looked out to Francis' house. There a girl was just arriving, beautiful, from what Alfred could see, with a dress, long jacket, and small scarf around her neck and shoulders. Francis was welcoming her inside.

With a kiss, brushing her some of her long bangs out of her face and tenderly cupping her cheek.

'…' Alfred stared at the scene, feeling it familiar.

All of a sudden, he realised. Vampires did something like that.

He thought of when Arthur would bite him and drink from him. The heat that would go through him.

Alfred heard his heartbeat grow louder.

The heat from when Arthur would dig in deeper and drink his sweet incarnadine ambrosia from him.

He interlaced his fingers.

"_That's it... I'm in love with Arthur."_

* * *

><p>The door was closed, so he opened it.<p>

The coffin had no moonlight on it, so he tapped it, waking the vampire inside.

Arthur rubbed his eyes a little bit. 'Wh... What is it?' Alfred was kneeling beside the fancy mortuary box. 'You can't sleep...?'

Alfred swallowed. 'Can we lay down together...?'

'Sure...' The two manoeuvred themselves so that Alfred had his forehead against Arthur's chest, their arms around each other, just like when Arthur had held the boy as a little vampire. The Briton cradled the other's head, feeling the other shake and he felt warm.

'What happened?' Arthur whispered. 'Why are you here?'

'It's just at the moment... I want to be spoiled like a child...' Alfred felt his heart beating faster.

"_Arthur... I just like to be with Arthur."_ He could feel the other continue to smooth his hair, though the action was slowing down as the elder immortal began to fall under the spell of Queen Mab and begin to dream a bit in sleep. _"But him... How does he feel?"_

Alfred heard Arthur's heart stay silent, as all vampires' hearts were still, except for Alfred's. He put his hand flat against the other's chest, feeling it move slightly. _"... Ah..."_ He closed his eyes.

"_I'm completely dependent on him. But he says he's okay with that."_

_'You used to be so cute...' Arthur would say._

"_I'm really only a little brother to him."_

_'Life was so good back then!' Arthur would cry into his hands._

"_You had no choice but to carry me as a burden."_

_'This is my responsibility.' Arthur looked so serious... like Alfred was some pet that he had to take care off._

_'It's probably still too early for you.' Of course Arthur would think that Alfred was too early for love... He was the Briton's little brother... Nothing more._

Alfred opened his eyes. _"I really..."_ He looked up at Arthur's sleeping face, the self-proclaimed gentleman looking slightly stressed, most likely due to his concern for Alfred. His hair was messed up now, not slicked back like how it was during the day. Green eyes hid behind pale eyelids.

Alfred lifted his head, closing his eyes again after memorizing where Arthur's lips were. He could feel the other's breath and he gently began to press his lips against his brother's.

"_I really love you."_

'…'

A bump came from the coffin.

Followed by louder and stronger bumps that were shaking the lid of the coffin.

'!' Alfred grunted as he was kicked from the "bed", flying out of the coffin and into a wall.

'Wh-What are you doing?' He cried out, rubbing the back of his head. 'Pretending to sleep! How cowardly of you!' Oh shit, Arthur had been awake!

Ohshit,ohshit,ohshit-

Arthur pointed his finger at the other, getting out of his coffin. What the hell just happened? 'IDIOT! Open your eyes!' As he walked over, he rubbed his lips against his sleeve. 'Jeez, what the hell were you thinking? Have you lost your mind!'

'I...' Alfred decided that it was now or never. 'I don't care if I've gone mad!'

Arthur continued rubbing his mouth against the white cloth of his shirt. 'What do you mean, you're mad! You didn't really mean to say that, did you!' Alfred was probably sick, with the way he'd been acting for a few days now-

'Th-That's right!' Alfred shouted, his heartbeat filling his ears again. 'Because... Because I... I...

'I really love you!'

His heartbeat was so loud; it felt like his ears were going to explode! _"Ah... My heart is racing! My cheeks are burning! My ears are hot..._

"_What will you do?"_

He lifted his head. Arthur had the upper part of his right palm on his forehead, fingers in his messy blond locks. He looked... shocked.

'Ha ha... Are you serious?' Alfred couldn't tell the expression, but his chest felt tighter.

'You are. It can't be...' Arthur dragged his hand a bit lower, index and middle fingers over his right eye and other two fingers covering his mouth. '…'

Alfred's eyes widen as Arthur's face came closer.

His lips touched the teenager's skin. Not his lips.

Alfred's chest inflamed with hurt. He jerked up and the younger vampire pushed the other away.

Arthur stood still, staring at the floor for a few moments. Everything stopped there. He stood up. 'Wait, what are you doing?'

Alfred had straightened up and stood properly on his feet to match Arthur. 'I don't want your cheap comfort kisses! Don't treat me like a child!'

'Huh!' Arthur harrumphed. 'Why are you like this?'

'Take a look for yourself!' Alfred cried back. No, it hurt too fucking much! He was sick of it! 'You never treat me with any special feeling!'

'!' Arthur stood still, green eyes reflecting astonishment. Alfred had never acted out this much, never.

'Because- Because the touch of your hand is always cold!' Alfred stared into the other's eyes of green, praying that his broth- no, Arthur, would get the message. 'Though, I'm always flushed red and my heart can't stop racing!'

'You don't mean...' Arthur felt anxious. What- 'You don't mean you're in love?'

'That's right! This is passion I'm feeling!'

'I'm telling you, it's a mistake...' Alfred could always mistake thinks, considering his age-

'It's not!' Arthur was so fucking dense, he felt like pulling his hair out. 'I heard him! Francis said it-'

'That... idiot.'

Alfred didn't expect Arthur to grab his head and pull him forward. '…huh?' Their lips slammed against each other's, making Alfred close his eyes at the sheer force. He felt Arthur's fangs cut his bottom lip and his lip was pulled into the other's mouth, suckled upon.

When Arthur released the lush lip, it was only to speak – 'Every time, every time, I'm not being forgetful...!' - and bring back his hungry, ravenous lips and his sharp fangs.

Alfred whimpered against the other's lips. 'It... It hurts...' He could taste his own blood on his tongue.

They separated, gasping for breath and blood dripping from their lips to their chins.

'I am a vampire,' Arthur yelled, 'that's why...!'

Alfred just panted, staring at the other, his face still in the Englishman's grasp of both hands.

'Don't you get it?' Arthur panted, keeping his grip on Alfred secure and just gazing at blue eyes, desperate. 'My heart also pounds and all the blood rushes to my head and makes me hot!

'You always lack the common sense to see that!' Arthur lowered his gaze. He quickly saw that Alfred's lip had healed. 'That's why... I only make decisions based on my own convenience...'

Alfred looked down at Arthur, beginning to hear his heartbeat again. '…' So loud... 'Arthur. You mean... you...' SO. LOUD.

Arthur looked down for a few more moments.

If only he could feel Alfred's anxiety...

He looked up. He smirked in his usual way. 'I... I love you, too, Alfred.'

'…!' The sound in his ears was gone. Alfred felt like crying. He placed his hands over Arthur's, both pairs now on his head. Arthur came closer, lifting his head and turning so he met the other's lips softly, like those cheesy films that the both of them liked, but were too self-conscious to admit. Their eyes were closed and their faces were warm.

Alfred tilted his head a bit more... and hesitantly pierced Arthur's bottom lip with his fangs, feeling the pure-blooded vampire's rich, powerful blood flow into his now starving mouth. Arthur did the same, drinking the younger male's lifeblood.

The two tilted their heads again, switching angles. Alfred moved his hands to hold Arthur's head. They continued drinking the other's blood until they opened their mouths, tongues coming to greet each other. They could taste the mixture of their blood and they moaned loudly, heat increasing.

They had been idiots.

The two vampires realised this and they separated their mouths, dripping with happy ruby blood...

And laughed.

Holding back their tears of joy.

* * *

><p>'YES!' Alfred cried out a few days later, jumping up from his seat on the couch. 'I finally defeated the vampire! Phew!' The telly's screen indeed said 'YOU WIN' in its beautiful blood lettering. 'Undead's patterns were definitely hardest to dodge! Sorry for being so stubborn and gloomy and heartless toward you!'<p>

Arthur sat next to him. '… Hey. Be more careful with the words you use... You might hurt my feelings.'

'Eh? What are you talking about?' Alfred sat back down, lowering his arms from their victory position. Was it the 'undead' thing? What was it?

Arthur tightened his loose fist that rested on his knee. He looked away from the other. 'Me... and you are both lovers... That's why... I'm happy now.'

He sighed. 'You always seem to be like that. Just like how you were so sweet during that time. You weren't cold towards me.' He gulped. 'But whether we feel the same after being together...'

Alfred looked at the other, confused. 'What do you mean? I'm incredibly happy, too.'

'Is that so...'

'What are you saying? Are you serious?' Was Arthur doubting him? Alfred smirked; he would prove his love right now. He moved to the other side of the Brit. '… I'm telling you, I'm happy now.' The American placed his hand on Arthur's fist, watching amusedly as Arthur's eyes flew open.

'It's enough to make my heart stop!'

Arthur looked up, meeting Alfred's gaze.

'...Huh?'

His only answer was Alfred's smile.

* * *

><p>25 November 2011 – 8:37 PM<p>

TIRED! BACK HURTS! WHAT DOES THE ENDING MEAN!

It was actually kind of hard to type this. The speech bubbles have nothing that leads to the speaker during the confession scene, making it a bit confusing for some of the more obscure lines that could work for either Arthur or Alfred.

I hope this pleases you, KhonsuYue. ***bows***

**Read and review. (Why is the text bold?)**


End file.
